Jack and Kim: One Shots
by RaySimp1999
Summary: Chapter 9is up. -RaySimp1999
1. All-American Girl

_**All-American Girl**_

**AN: Hey I am new here so please don't scream at me saying "YOU SUCK!" or "DON'T WRITE EVER AGAIN!" and I changed a few words in the song to fit better! **

**ANYWAY LET'S READ!**

**(((KICK)))**

**Kim's POV**

Ever since my parents got married Dad wanted a boy and he got his wish- eight years after I was born- anyway, before my brother was born Dad treated me like a princess (which I didn't like). After I was born, Dad was happy- but disappointed- and he got over it real quick too. I guess it was how I acted, I mean we lived on a farm in Oklahoma, and if you didn't do your chores you were grounded- and I didn't want to be grounded- I milked the cows, and pushed hay barrels so I got pretty strong, I did karate, went fishing, and even went hunting with the guys in my family. Don't get me wrong I also did house chores like cooking, cleaning, and I even had to take of my baby brother. Even after my brother was born Dad was still caring and loving.

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishin,_

_And be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holdin that trophy_

_Takin his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_And now his wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,_

_All-American Girl _

When we were 15, Jack asked me to go out with on a date- after Rudy saved the dojo- I was flipping out on the inside. I was falling for my best friend (which I thought only happened in the movies, but I was glad I was wrong). I would never admit that though. On the second date, we went to a movie, it was supposed to be scary but it wasn't, but I used it as an excuse to get closer to Jack, so every time it was supposed to be frightening, I jumped in Jack's lap, and he held me and then he walked me home. Best part was we were still best friends no matter what happened.

Two months after we started dating, we had our first kiss- which I didn't mind waiting, because I didn't want to be rushed and I didn't want him to feel rushed. It was after had won his hardest match- it was against Kai- I was still mad what he did to Jack in China but I didn't give Kai the upper hand and let him get to me. Kai did hit on me though- which Jack knew about but I assured him that Kai was a hand-breaking-attack-hiring-sore-winner-idiot that meant nothing to me.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**We all just finished getting back from the dressing rooms we all showered and got ready for Jack's last match- it was an hour long break for the last two opponents- I won the girls' tournament (which ended another hour ago), and I was wearing a purple tank top and dark blue skinny jeans that Jack bought me because Eddie and Jerry thought it would be funny if they let Tip-tip in my dressing room and take my shirt and pants a few weeks ago- let's just say that Jack didn't hold me back that day- (Jack has VERY good sense of fashion in my opinion) and I put a black cardigan over the tank top with black Nikes. Jack attacked dodged gracefully and eventually forced Kai out of the square. Jack just won first place in the tournament- which as kind of expected of him- and he gave everyone a high-five and was about to give me a hug when I pushed him back.**

**He gave me a confused look,"No you don't I took an hour to get ready and you're all sweaty. Not going to happen Jack." I just pointed to the dressing rooms and said," Go take a shower and change, and then I will give you a victory hug."**

**Jack just shook his head and rolled his eyes, but a smile was appearing on his face. "Fine, I'm going." he said turning around and putting his hands up in the air like a criminal. The others left to go to Falafel Phil's, Kai's and the other dojos left, and the decorations were taken off the walls and ceiling. I was waiting for Jack and I closed my eyes for a minute and felt two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I smiled and opened my eyes and turned around to see Jack dressed in purple V-neck, dark blue jeans, and black Vans. We laughed at our choice of clothing. then we our eyes connected and it was like time stopped and Jack was leaning in and I did to we met in the middle and kissed it was sweet and passionate; we broke apart when needed oxygen. Then one thought came to my mind and Jack's:**

"**Finally."**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

After that Jack started to lose practices and matches, whenever I wasn't there so I tried to make it everytime but I couldn't sometimes- cause I was sick or out of town. A few months later- we were both 16 by then- Rudy was worrying about Jack and my skills on the mats, and Jack's dad, Rodney Anderson (he and his mom divorced after Jack started doing karate- around when Jack was 5- so ever since they divorced Jack changed his last name to Brewer), told Rudy to tell Jack to stop dating me. I heard the the conversation and stopped listening- to shocked too- when Rudy told him that his Rodney told him to stop seeing me. I wrote a note to Jack and Rudy.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Dear Jack and Rudy,_

_I overheard what you two were talking about when you left the door open enough for me to. I am so sorry for distracting you, Jack, during your practice and matches. Rudy, I am sorry about disgracing the dojo's name with Jack and I dating._

_Sorry again,_

_Kim Diane Crawford_

_PS- Jack, I will always love you no matter where you go or what you do._

**After I stuck it to the door of Rudy's office I grabbed my stuff and bolted to the parking lot and drove to my house luckily had no accidents, I kind of flew into my bedroom and cried until I heard a knock on my door and I ran to the door and open it- expecting it to be Jack- but it was my dad he saw my face and walked in, pulled me into a hug, and held me until I was all cried out. When I finished, he asked what happened and I told him about the beginning of practice to when I got home, he sat, listened, and nodded at the right times. After I told him the story he suggested what we did when I was little and upset: go and eat some ice cream. I laughed and agreed we went to Bram's _(AN: I don't own Bram's)_ and I had Chocolate Rocky Road and he got Vanilla yogurt _(__A/N: I don't own these either) _we joked around at random things until we left, then I was tired so I went to bed. When I woke I wasn't hungry so I went to the porch to see Jack there.**

**"Kim, you and I need to talk about this relationship." he said. _Oh no, he is breaking up with me,_ I thought and nodded. We walked to the mall and then to Falafel Phil's- in silence- which never happens. "Kim you're scaring me you usually talk a lot and I haven't heard a peep from you the whole way here." he said.**

**"Sorry about that distracted you during practice and matches." I said in a hoarse voice.**

**"No, don't say that, Kim. You drive me. You are the one that makes me better at karate, school, anything- as long I get to see you smile I will always be striving to be better at anything. I don't care what Rodney thinks about us- unless he bad mouths you or anyone I care about- but that is a different subject. Rodney doesn't know or you or me for that matter," he said confidently," I love you, Kim, and no-one can change that." I sat there in shock for about a minute, after I recovered I kissed him with all I could muster, he kisses back in the same intensity.**

**"I love you too." I said after we broke the kiss, only for him to swoop in and kiss me again.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was fallin for the Junior Karate Star_

_Before you knew it he was droppin matches_

_Skippin practice just to spend more time with her_

_The Sensei said "Hey son whets your problem?_

_Tell me have you lost your mind?_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college._

_Boy you better tell her goodbye."_

_But now, his wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,_

_All-American_

When I was 23 Jack proposed to me and, of course, I said yes a million times and jumped into his arms and kissed him, in other words, it was perfect night. We got married when we were both 24 and I was wearing a sweetheart neckline flowing dress- no sparkles, feathers, or sequence-, with white ballerina flats-I hate heels (which Jack laughed at, hugged me from behind, and said "That's my All-American Girl.")- , and a small white veil. Jack wore a classic black tux with a white dress shirt- no bowties, he hated those (which I laughed at and hugged him)-, and black dress shoes. We said our vows and kissed in front of everyone there.

The guest included my parents, Ryan and Lainee Crawford, and, Jack's mom, Isabella Brewer. Milton, Julie, and Quinn Teresa Krupnick- Quinn is a red head, brown eyed, 2 year old girl. They went to Harvard, with a big scholarship, and now work with the government building things, and the science department. Jerry, Maria Lopez-Martinez, and Angelia Cecelia Martinez, Jerry and Maria met at California's Dancing College and 2 years later got married and had Angelia 9 months later. Angelia is black headed, silver eyed, 1 year and 6 months old. Now they travel around the country, but live in Seaford when they aren't traveling. Eddie, Hannah Kalvis-Jones, and Xavier Jason Jones, Eddie went to California's Cooking School where he met Hannah and now run a resturant named "HEX" for two reasons: it's their initials, and hex means to be bewitched- which Eddie said that's what happened to him when he first laid his eyes upon Hannah. Xavier has brown hair, blue eyes (Hannah has blue eyes), and is 6 months old. Melissa Brewer-Davidson and Tanner Davidson, Jack's cousin –Kai's GOOD twin sister- and husband, Brooke has blonde hair, blue eyes, white, nice build (for a woman), smart, takes karate –I swear EVERY Brewer takes karate-, and is 23, and Tanner has black hair, silver eyes, white, good build, smart, takes karate and other sports (such as basketball, football, baseball, ect.- which made Jack like a over-protective brother, and little jealous), and is 23, too, and she is pregnant.

After the wedding and on the way to the honeymoon I asked Jack "What child would you want?"

He replied "You should already know," I gave him a confused look," I want one just like you." and I gave a kiss. After 9 months, we had a like girl Lillian Hayley Brewer my blonde hair, but Jack's coffee brown eyes, and has a little brother a year after Oliver Henry Brewer chocolate brown hair, and my toffee tan eyes.

_And when they got married and deiced to have one of their own_

_She said, "Be honest tell me what you want."_

_And he said," Honey you outta know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you,_

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl."_

_Now he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,_

_All-American Girl _

_All-American Girl_

**Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! This is my first story on here! I would like it if you would review, but you don't have to.**

**WYL,**

**RaySimp1999**


	2. Broken

_**Broken**_

**I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**That goes for the whole story.**

**Hey! So the reason I updating this is because I am bored.**

**They both 18 in this chapter.**

**SO LET'S BEGIN!**

**(((KICK)))**

_**Jack's POV**_

I ran. I, Jack Brewer, ran from Isabella and Rodney, my parents- I don't call that anymore. It was around 6pm.

Why did I run?

Because Isabella and Rodney are fighting… again. So I packed up everything- every single thing- clothes, karate trophies, even pictures. When did this start? It all started two years ago…

**-FLASHBACK-**

**It was Saturday, I woke up and showered got changed in to a white undershirt, a red plaid one over it, "skater" jeans- as Kim would call them-, and black Vans, my normal routine- until I got downstairs- instead of getting out breakfast, I just stood there in shock. Pictures were broken, the room was trashed, and two people were lying down. **_**Robbery**_**, my brain replied to me, I ran to my parents passed out on the floor. **_**No blood? Whats going on? **_** Then it hit me. **_**They fought eachother… how could they? **_**So I just bolted upstairs and grabbed my phone to text Kim.**

(_Kim- Italics_/ Jack- Underlined)

Are you up yet?

_Yeah, why? Are you okay?_

Can I come over? I tell you there?

_Okay… Are okay though do you want me to come and get you?_

I am fine… just need to tell you something. I'll come to you.

**I packed for a week, wrote a note to my parents, and ran to my car turned it on and drove to her house. When I got there Lainee Crawford, Kim's mom, opened the door and look surprised to see me.**

"**Jack what are you doing here?" she asked, then rethought what she was saying. "I mean-"**

**I cut her off with "Don't worry I get it. Kim said I could come over, I need to tell her something." She just nodded and let me in. "Thanks." I muttered and bolted upstairs to Kim's room- I knew Kim's house like the back of my hand, because I came over for sleepovers- with the guys- I entered her room and looked around to hear the shower running I sighed and sat on her bed. After 10 more minutes the shower was turned off and Kim opened the door in just a towel, I blushed and turned my head away towards the other side of the room.**

**I heard Kim mutter "Thanks." I just sat there and nodded my head I heard the closet door open then shut and the bathroom door open. "You can turn around Jack." she said, and I did to see Kim blushing and looking at her feet. "What did you need to tell me?" she asked.**

"**My parents are fighting." I said and her head snapped straight up to look at me. "I don't know why or how it started, I just woke up did the usual and when I got downstairs to see my parents on the floor, and the room trashed." I told her and felt venerable and I knew that no-one else could see like this, just Kim. My best friend, crush, and, now, the only person I could tell her about this. She just hugged me around the neck and I hugged back around the waist.**

"**It's gonna be ok." she said.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I went to the Crawford's house and knock and Ryan Crawford, Kim's dad, opens the door and we basically have a conversation with our eyes, and he eventually nodded and let me in. "How you doing my boy?" Ryan asks me with his country accent shinning through.

"Okay just tired of their fighting." I said then sighed. Oh yeah, Kim and I got together after Rudy saved the dojo then a month later my parents fought again.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**It was late November and cold I running/limping this time instead of driving- I couldn't- my right hand is broken, I think, and my left knee cap was out of place. This is what happens when I try to calm my parents down. Kim lived across town and I have my karate bag with enough clothes for a little while. So I texted Kim.**

(_Kim- Italics_/Jack-Underlined)

Hey Kimmy. Can you pick me up at the mall?

_Ok. Be in 10 minutes_.

Thanks.

_No problem. I love you :)_

I love you too :)

**When Kim pulled up I limped into and she freaked, "**_**Oh my goodness! Jack what did you do?!" **_**she screamed. I told her about the fight between Rodney and me, she took me to the hospital and as luck would have it I got looked at Dr. Lainee Crawford. I told what happened and that it was fine, I got sent to the Crawford's house with a knee brace, a neon green colored cast on my arm, and blushing Kim on my arm. Why was Kim blushing, you may ask?**

**Because when I past a room when Jerry popped out of nowhere and that earned him a kick to the gut from Kim. "Oww! Kim what was that for?!" He asked and his reply was Kim and I rolling our eyes. "Why does Jack have a cast on?" he asked and I panicked for about three seconds until my eyes landed on Kim.**

"**Because I was with Kim in the dojo doing some extra training," I started and Kim gave me a glare," and she tripped on the edge of a dummy landing on me and I caught her, but falling myself and landing wrong." I finished.**

"**Kim you need to be more careful!" Jerry said exasperated. He also yelled it across the room which some people were giving all three of us weird looks.**

"**Well Jack you forgot what happened before that," Kim said, I internally groaned," he forgot that he didn't pack anything to wear after practice", Kim continued and Jerry shot me a funny look as I blushed," so I had to go to buy him some clothes."**

"**And after she tripped, Kim gave me a kiss and she turned it into a make-out session and that's how I broke my hand." I said and Jerry gave us grossed-out looks and walked out. We went to her dark navy pick-up truck with a scarlet-cheeked Kim.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"I know you are Jack." he replied. Kim came down and smiled at me, ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Kim." I whispered and my voice cracked which I was about to cry and Kim knew this and took me to the room I use everytime I came here. Kim dragged me to the bed and I stared at her for about three seconds before she became blurred by my tears, and I just collapsed as she hugged me, whispered sweet nothings in my ear, and put the blanket around us, we eventually fell asleep in each others' arms. When I woke up I saw Kim and I smiled as I brushed her hair out of her face, she sighed happily as I did so. Soon, she woke up and smiled at me, "Thanks Kim." I said and smiled a real smile and she noticed.

"See there is the smile I've been waiting for!" she said in a cute, baby voice which made me laugh," And I made you laugh. I am awesome!" she said and got out of the bed and started dancing, horribly I might add, which made me laugh even harder.

"K-Kim, s-s-stop m-my s-s-stomach h-hurts." I squeezed out between laughs. Kim stopped and smiled at me, then lay beside me again. It was Saturday and I got out of bed and told Kim I was going to take a shower and she said okay. Kim was wearing a blue tank top with white stripes on it, blue boyfriend jeans, and necklace- the one that my grandpa gave me and told me to give it to the girl that stole my heart. I was wearing a purple shirt that say "KIm + jaCK=" on the front, and on the back it says "Kick!" it was an anniversary present from the guys (they gave Kim one too), some "skater" jeans, and the bracelet Kim gave for breaking the world record but she asked for it back and took it to a jewelry place and got it engraved that says "I love you! Go KICK! -Kim" we ate a bowl of cereal and some orange juice, when we were finished getting ready. Kim and I put the dishes in the dishwasher and I wiped the counter off and we got our karate bags and went to the dojo.

We walked into the dojo and surprisingly everyone was there- on time for practice. We sparred, punched some dummies, and then went to lunch at Falafel Phil's. "So, Jack, how are your parents doing?" Milton asked, I told the guys after I was sent to the hospital the second time.

"Oh you know fighting over something stupid." I said and Kim just took my hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and I squeezed hers. Soon the conversation turned into an argument between Eddie, Jerry, and Milton on the existence of Santa Clause, unicorns, and fairies? After lunch the guys had to leave: Eddie had cello lessons, Milton working on… some big thing, and Jerry had to take care of Pepito. So Kim and I went back to the dojo and worked more on forms, sparring, and just taking.

We went back to Crawford's house and fixed dinner (lasagna) - well Kim did- I set the table. When it finished cooking Lainee and Ryan were home and we all started eating the lasagna- which was pretty amazing- and started a conversation and I said something that has been mulling around my mind for a while, "I think I need to move out," I blurted out, "I mean I've packed up everything that I own."

"Well, I think that is a great idea… but where will you go?" Lainee asked.

"I don't know somewhere close to the school, my friends, and you," I said at Kim,"but somewhere away from my parents."

"Well, then its settled," Ryan said, "Jack, you are staying here."

I was shocked to say the least, "Are you sure, Mr. Crawford, Mrs. Crawford?" I asked in a disbelieving tone in my voice.

"Yes, and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Lainee!" she said. I chuckled and looked at Ryan.

"I said it didn't I, and don't ever call me that I'm not _that_ old yet." Ryan said, we all laughed at the comment.

_I maybe broken, but with the right help I can be put back together. Who I am I kidding, with Kim, my friends, and the Crawfords by my side I am invincible._

_**THE END**_

**Wow without AN's 1,788 words. So I am writing another one shot so it might be a week or a month it depends how I type/write it cause I usually change a few things here and there (But I changed A LOT of stuff on this one- it flows better than the one in my notebook- XD).**

**WYL,**

**RaySimp1999**


	3. Military Surprise

_**Military Surprise**_

**A/N: They are 18 in this chapter, and Jack's parents don't fight, either.**

**((((((((KICK))))))))**

It was graduation day for every senior in Seaford High, even Jerry was graduating! In the Wasabi Warriors group, Jerry was most improved academically and made a first degree black belt and has a girlfriend too, Maria Lopez, met through Spanish class; Eddie was most physically improved and actually has a 6 pack and met a girlfriend, Hannah Kalvis, after she transferred from Crayfish High; Kim was still the most popular girl in school with boys following her every which way and is now a sixth degree black belt; Jack was the heartthrob of the entire school and is now a seventh degree black belt, he is also class president; and Milton still the first in their class with Julie a close second and he is a second degree since the second semester, he is also Valedictorian. Kim and Jack had been dating for two years and went up, down, side to side with their relationship, but still going on and strong at that. Milton and Julie are still together, to no-one's surprise and they still say 'Thanks' to Jack and Kim everytime they see them (much to Kim and Jack's annoyance).

The principle was on stage wearing a tan suit with a royal blue tie, while the seniors were wearing blue gowns and cap with a yellow tassel on the cap, the parents were wearing nice clothes as well as the teachers. He was passing out graduation scrolls "Jack Brewer, Senior Class President and fourth top student in class" was the first of the Wasabi Warriors went on stage, shook hands, was handed his scroll, walked off, and waited off a little bit for his girlfriend's name to be called. Eventually "Kim Crawford, head cheerleader and third top student class" she repeated Jack's motions and raced down the stairs and jumped/hugged Jack while a few snickers filled the auditorium but were ignored and the principle started again, after that they kissed and went to their seats. "Eddie Jones, first chair cello player" Eddie got up and waved when he got his scroll. "Milton Krupnick, Valedictorian, head of academic team, and first student in class" Milton goes up and sits down on stage, for his speech later, "Jerry Martinez, prank mastermind of the school" Jerry goes up grabs his graduation scroll and lets out his signature 'WHOO!' and everyone laughed. "Now a speech from our Valedictorian's speech, Milton" he said and walked off stage.

Milton walked up to the microphone and started, "Follow students of Seaford High School we have just ended a single chapter in our book of life, we are headed to college, the military, or work. We have made a bond in our last four years of our life, an unbreakable bond if we all stay in touch, and do not forget memories. The last thing we should want to do is forget these memories, and lose ourselves in the world ahead of us," He said, "Now a few words from our Senior Student President."

Jack walked up and took Milton's place on the stand "This has been the best four years of my life, and I have decided to protect that so I will be going to the Navy Branch **(A/N: It's important if Jack comes home)** of the military force. I will leave three weeks after the last day of school here," he said **(A/N: Pretend there was one more week)** and walked to Milton.

Then the principle went back to the stage and everyone turned their attention back to him,"Class of 2015 flip your tassels on the other side." Everyone did as told and started to throw their hats in the air. Well almost everyone did.

Kim did not.

She heard Jack and turned her tassel then felt something wet on her cheek, not wanting anyone to see her cry, she bolted out the door. She went to the first place she could think of that no-one would be in there, it was also the first place where she met Jack: the Cafeteria. She didn't hear Jack when he came through the doors, so she jumped when someone put their arms around her, "Sorry I didn't to spring it on you, or to scare you," he said comfortingly in her ear. She just snuggled closer to him and held onto him like he was the only thing that kept her alive; she was so scared of what might happen to him. _No, I can NOT think like that! Jack WILL come back! He HAS to!_

The four weeks flew by with: dates with Kim, amusement from Rudy, confusion from Jerry, meals by Eddie, and smartness from Milton. All in all it was the best four weeks of his life, but Jack was about to make a few more. When he had to leave he went to each of them one by one, Milton was first "Milton, have a fun time in Harvard, becoming a scientist, and life with Julie, also, become a third degree while I'm gone." Jack said and Milton nodded and they gave a hug, Eddie was next "Eddie keep up on the karate, Hannah, and becoming a Chef, alright?" Eddie's throat couldn't say a single thing without him crying, so he just pulled Jack into a "bro-hug", Jerry was the last male Wasabi Warrior, "Jerry, though there were MANY times that I have wanted to strangle you; you have always pulled through and apologized thoroughly, become a third degree since you going to be working at the dojo until college, yeah?" Jerry nodded and pulled him into a bro-hug and then an actual hug.

Isabella was crying when Jack hugged and said goodbye, Rodney was trying to stay strong for Isabella when Jack said his goodbye to his father. Kim was last and had glossy eyes trying not to let them to fall, "Kim, who are the hardest thing to be away from you; you are my other half and I know we are young but," Jack gets down on one knee and pulls out a silver ring with a 5 carat diamond on it with some lavender stones around it," will you marry me?"

Kim was shocked to say the least, but soon was out of it and screamed," Yes! Yes! Yes!" and jumped into Jack's arms, after he slipped the ring on her finger. They were laughing until Kim kissed him, then a bored airline attendant said "Flight 16409 to Fort Houston, Last call for Fort Houston." Then Jack got on the plane and Kim broke down after his plane was out of sight.

**TIME SKIP (Around one year later)**

**Kim's POV**

I was visiting Rodney and Isabella, since I was on a break from college, and the doorbell rang throughout the house so Rodney went to see who it was. After five minutes, Isabella was getting worried so I told her she should go and see if he needed something. She looked gratefully at me and I just waved her out the door, then I heard her burst out crying and I ran downstairs to see if she was okay. When I got down to her level, I was thinking a millions of thoughts: _What the heck happened? Is it Jack? Is he okay? WHAT IS GOING ON?! Come to thinking terms I haven't gotten a letter or e-mail or the past couple of months. Could he be..._

Then I saw was shinny black shoes and white pants then a navy blue jacket that attached to…

_**The End**_

**I know you all HATE me but I couldn't help it! (Ducks under the fury of the people) I'll post the next part as soon as possible, but that might be year. (Hides under a trashcan lid)**

**I'll run away now (Runs to my house)**

**My prayers and love to the Sandy Hook Elementary School Victims and Families.**

**On a different note:**

**My friends: Souleater963, Ageless Darkness, Nottaglitteringvampire1998. Umm Ashley H. (We will miss you forever, Puma!) Gena S., Cheynne A., Dalton W., Theresa B. "Tee Hee", **

**(The last five were real names, not usernames)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**And a very merry Christmas to you too!**

**(Ducks again)**

**REALLY?!**

**Don't post what you think PLEASE! It kind of ruining the WHOLE story! And I do know what it is like to have family in the military (two cousins and both of my grandfathers have been/still in uniform) and THANK YOU to the men and women in uniform this Christmas and year around!**

**I have a poll on my Bio. Please vote if you want to have a new idea for chapter 5!**


	4. Military Surprise Part 2

_**Military Surprise (Part 2)**_

**AN: Hey, so here is part 2 of **_**Military Surprise.**_** Sorry for the late update and I have a story (as in one idea and multiple chapters) idea I think it's weird, PM me if you want to know what it is.**

**AN 2: Now on with the story!**

**(((KICK)))**

**-Previously-**

_**Then I saw shinny black shoes and white pants then a navy blue jacket that attached to…**_

**(((KICK)))**

JACK!

"Jack!" I screamed and ran into his arms. He and I laughed and swung me around in a circle, and, I didn't notice, Rodney and Isabella left the doorway. When he put me down, I kissed him, passionately, and he kissed back.

That night we went out with the others, who were also on break, and we met at the dojo, Rudy was so happy he jumped on Jack! Jack caught him, which was weird, so we went out to eat and Jack told some Navy stories and we caught up. It was never quiet at our table. Eddie was dreaming of beginning his restraunt, after finishing culinary school, Hannah was going to help him building and cooking. Jerry was actually the best dancer at his dancing school and Maria was making the grades, they both were thinking about opening a dancing studio, after college. Milton and Julie were even smarter than the seniors there (no surprise really) and were majoring in chemical and mechanical stuff. Jack was going off for one more tour so he didn't have to pay for college and I was majoring in fitness stuff. Rudy had more students coming in and the Black Dragon's dojo closed for cheating too many times.

When we finished eating, I took Jack to my apartment, it had nine rooms: a living room, kitchen, master bedroom, another bedroom, two bathrooms, and two closets. The living room had two small couches, one brown three-sitter and the other tan two-sitter, a TV, a glass coffee table, and a wooden bedside table between the tan-ish wall and brown couch. The kitchen had white counters, white tile floor, a white sink, white dishwasher, and a white refrigerator. The master bedroom had one bed and a bathroom connecting to it. The other bedroom had two twin sized beds next to the tan walls, one bedside table between them, and a walk in closet. The washer and drier and other things were in the bathroom and storage room. We fell asleep on the couch watching a few movies, and playing few games.

After Jack left a second time, I wasn't as bad as the first time; I went to the airport and waved him off. I went back on my schedule: wake up at 6 get ready, be at work by 7:30, get off at 5, and have dinner then night classes at college, and get back home at midnight. It's tiring but it gets the job done. I got letters from Jack once a month, each time I breathe a breath of relief that he is alright.

**-TIMESKIP-**

I have just finished driving home and about to open the door when I realize it IS open. I got suspicious and walked in.

I saw Jack sitting on my couch.

"JACK! YOU'RE HOME!" I screamed and jumped onto his lap then hugged him. When I saw his eyes that I loved more than anything, I paused and just looked at them.

"Hey." Is all he said and crashed his lips against mine, which totally didn't mind, and I kissed back. When air became necessary, we pulled away and talked. He told me Navy stories (some I don't believe) and I told him about working at the dojo and going to school. "Kim, I can't believe you go to the dojo all day, then go to college, and fall asleep at midnight."

"Hey, it gets the bills paid and I still get 6 hours of sleep." I defended and he smiled. I gave him a confused face.

"I missed you so much." he said and then I smiled and pounced on him and kissed him. I still the butterflies that swarm inside me, and I also get the little shocks when we touch, I hope they never goes away.

"You are staying, right, forever?" I asked straddling him. I'm hoping he would say that I'm right.

"Yes, forever." He agreed. I was too happy, so I kissed him, and he was surprised but responded. Then I left to grab my cell phone, when I snatched it I called Rudy and told him I was taking a personal day tomorrow, and he said it was okay, and then I hung up and changed into my PJs, red tank top and some plaid shorts, then told Jack who changed into plaid pants and a red muscle shirt, we laughed at our choice of PJs. "So, I'm guessing you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked after the laughter died down some. I was so tired, considering it was 3AM, so I nodded and fell asleep on him, but I could feel him chuckle and pick me up and lay me down on my bed and slip in the bed next to me and wrap his arm around my waist.

When I woke up, I saw Jack asleep next to me and had a smile playing on his face. I got up from the bed and saw the clock 10AM I decided that I would make breakfast. I know scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, and some milk is his favorite, so I made five eggs (2 for me and 3 for him), plate full of bacon, pan full of biscuits and 2 glasses of milk, and then placed it on the table in the living/dining room. After that it was 10:45 so I woke him up. "Jack, it's time to get up. I made breakfast." I said quietly and shook him a little. He woke up after a few minutes and smiled, I smiled back at him and stepped back he got out and followed me to the food which was still hot. When he saw what I made he smiled so big and kissed my cheek, and I returned the gesture. When we finished eating, we got changed and left then apartment.

**-TIMESKIP-**

It has been four years since Jack came back and we are still engaged since we were 18, but he moved in with me and started college, went to work, and we recently started to plan our wedding on May 12, 2018, since he will finish college this year. I already finished college last year and Rudy gave Jack and me the dojo and now in New York with his wife the old health teacher, they got married! Anyway, now Bobbie Wasabi is ours and I am usually there with our new students: Isaac, the smart one, Melissa, the tough girl, Tanner, the leader, Aaron, the loud one, and Ryan, the friendliest one. Jack takes day classes and helps me after he is done. Jerry and Maria did open a dance studio called 'Swag Dancing Studio' obviously Jerry picked out the name. Eddie was a chef at his own restraunt and Hannah was the hostess 'Epic Diner' and they both liked the name. Milton and Julie got married (he finally got the nerve to ask her) and are scientists at California Science Laboratory, and are expecting a little girl next year. We still tease eachother and meet up every month, but not the Krupnicks since the baby is about to come but we will go over there when it is close to the due date.

_**The End**_

"**It can't rain forever, but you need a little rain to make a rainbow." –Unknown**

**I don't know why I put a quote, but I did. SOOOOOO sorry for the wait, I won't come up with any excuses. It is almost 9:00 and this shuts off at this time so I will post and change the summary then go to bed. (Or stay up on my iPod till 9:30). Please tell me what the next one-shot should be about. I will do ANYTHING! (Except M stuff... Yeah...)**

**WYL**

**-Brooc**


	5. Columbine Shooting Tribute

_**The Day that Changed Our Lives Forever**_

**AN: Okay this is depressing it is a tribute to the Columbine High School shooting. Blame it on my PASS teacher for this. She is making us read a book over Cassie Bernall's last day; **_**She said Yes**_**, it's sad.**

**(((KICK)))**

_April 20, 1999_

_Kim's POV_

I thought today was going to be like any normal day, oh how I was so wrong. I woke up and had breakfast with my parents and brother, Walter. I was a senior and he was a freshman at Columbine High School. I was wearing a dark red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black running shoes (thank goodness too). We walked out the house and split at the end of the street, I walked with Jack, my boyfriend, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, and he walked with his freshman friends. We usually had five more people walk with us but they were going to meet us at the library, so we walked five minutes to get there- I live right behind the school. When we got there, we walked into the library and walk to 'our' table farthest from the entrance and closest to the Emergency Exit. We sat down at the ten-seater table, and waited for Melissa, Jack's cousin and Kai's twin (but isn't very proud of that, and doesn't act like him), lead vocalist, and aspiring doctor, Nick Readington, Melissa's boyfriend and football star, Maria Lopez, Jerry's girlfriend and Spanish extraordinaire, Julie Andrews, Milton's girlfriend and smartest girl in school, and Hannah Klavis, Eddie's girlfriend and Home-Ec wiz.

They walk in and sit down next to their boyfriend and Melissa sits next to me, and suddenly Melissa burst out laughing and everyone looks confused. "What is so funny?" I ask curiously. We wait till she calms down some.

"Purple, you're wearing red he is wearing blue. Then at an eighth grade dance, you wore a purple dress and Jack stop talking mid-sentence, and both of your favorite outfits have purple in them. Purple is your couple color." she said and everyone besides Jack and I were laughing, we were too busy blushing.

Then the librarian came rushing in saying shooters are in the building. We thought she kidding, like a senior prank, and the guns were paintball guns. They were pulling our legs, so no-one moved and some were kind of snickering.

Then a freshman ran in with a bloody shoulder and passed out.

We hit the deck the deck pretty hard and Jack grabbed my hand and put me behind him. I heard the library doors shove open and a table being knocked over and two gunshots and two _THUMP_S. Then they left and I saw over Jack's shoulder Isaiah Shoels and another boy on the floor dead, between them was another boy just terrified and shocked look on his face. _Racial hit._ I thought and saw Melissa and Nick rush to the boy, with the shoulder wound's side. Nick picked him up bring him to our table and hid under the table and Melissa applied pressure to stop bleeding and then they came back in and were laughing and making jokes. _What was so funny about killing people!_ Then they ran back out, _probably to reload._ Melissa pointed to the Emergency Exit and we all got up and ran to it and ran out of it. Jack and I first, Nick with the boy Melissa next, Milton and Julie behind them, Jerry and Maria third in line, and Eddie and Hannah bringing up the rear. I screamed "My house up the street!" and everyone nodded we got there under a minute. You know what they sat about people on adrenaline, makes you do crazy stuff. I got the spare key from under the mat and pushed it open, and Nick puts the boy on the table.

Melissa started shouting orders, "Nick, get tweezers, Eddie, bandages, Milton, peroxide, Julie, a small bowl, Kim, a large bowl of warm water, Jack, Tylenol." We all rush off to the areas we needed to go to. When we all came back and she started and I got to look at his face.

It was Walter. My brother.

I just burst out and Jack understood why and held me. "Jack it has to be quiet is I am going to do this." Melissa said, and Jack nodded and brought me to the living room and we sat on the couch and I just sobbed.

"Kim, Melissa knows what she is doing." He said. "Walter is in good hands why don't we call everyone's parents, alright?" I nodded and grabbed my house phone and Jack got his cell phone **(AN: Yes, they had cell phones in 1999, just the ones you would just called on.)** I called my mom's work, the receptionist answered "Hello, this is Rachel from Little Stone Nursing Home. How may I help you?"

"Rachel, its Kim Crawford can I speak to my mom?" I asked as nice I can.

"Sure, Sweetie, your mom has been worried beyond repair and is in the break room, let me transfer your call." then I was on hold for about five seconds.

"Kim is it really you?" asked my mom in I warily voice.

"Mommy it's me, I'm at home with the gang and Walter is shot in the shoulder, but Melissa is taking care of that." I say the last part really quick. I hear some crying in the background. "Mom, Walter is going to be fine." I say.

"I know, but its hard Kim, to hear your son was shot." she said, not harsh but in relief.

"Mom, I need to call everyone else's parents okay? Can you call Dad?" I ask.

"Okay, I will. I love you, I really, really do." she said.

"I love you too. I miss you. I love Dad too, can you tell him that too?" I ask.

"Sure, Sweetheart. I will." she and I hung up.

After Jack and I called everyone's parents, I walked into the dining room as quietly as I could to see Walter awake. I run towards him and grab his hand, since I don't want to hurt him by hugging him. He turns towards me and relief floods his face," Walter are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just pain." he said, and I cry again for the second time that day, but this time in relief.

"Well, I am going to wash my hands, can I borrow a shirt Kim?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah, sure." I said through my tears. She leaves and everyone follows her. "I was so worried." I said.

"I was worried about you when I saw everyone but Jack and you." he said.

Jack walked in and said,"We should probably head to the hospital and get you looked at by a professional." I think Melissa heard this, because she came in with one of my t-shirts and clean hands.

"What I'm trained by your parents, is that not good enough for you?" she teased.

"W-well, I mean- uh." Jack stuttered.

"Relax, Jack, kidding," she said and we laughed," but your right lets go to the hospital." Then we jumped into my car, Jack driving and Walter in the back with Melissa and Nick keeping him as still as possible, and the others were told to go to the elementary school a few blocks from the crime scene. Nick took Jack's cell phone and called his parents to meet him at the hospital, at first they thought something happened but then he explained the situation and they were on their way. Melissa called her parents and heard Kai was okay and told her parents the story and Kai and they were on their way there as well.

When we pulled up, Jack saw his dad and mom- his dad is a doctor and mom is a nurse- called them over. They ran towards him and hugged him tightly, he was struggling to breathe but let them hug him like that. When they let go Jack told them that Walter need help and they got a gurney and put him on it and rolled him through the doors. Nick and Melissa went to see their parents together and Jack came with me to find my parents.

They were in the waiting room and when I saw them I screamed, "Mommy, Daddy!" They turned at the sound of my voice and I ran towards them with Jack behind me. Mom fainted and Dad caught her and set her against him on the floor; her back to his chest and I between his legs. I shook her until she woke up and then we three hugged eachother and Jack stood awkwardly and then we all stood up and I was on a relief high. I was so happy everyone was fine, I ran to Jack and kissed him with everything I had, he was surprised, but kissed back. I pulled away and we smiled like idiots.

Then a nurse came in and told us Walter was in room 145 and we walked in. Walter was in bed and Melissa was in their talking to him and Nick was holding her hand. "Melissa what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Oh just checking on my cousin, I couldn't find him in the waiting room so figured he was with you in here." Melissa responded and hugged Jack, then I realized she was keeping everything inside: her worry for Kai and her anxiety to see her parents, and kept a level head.

I hugged her and said, "Thank you so much for everything from saving his life to finding an exit."

"No biggie. Just trying to do the right thing." Melissa replied. I let her go and then my parents attacked her with hugs and 'Thank you' she almost fell over and everyone laughed. When they let go of her she stumbled back and Nick caught her.

"That was so cliché." I said, and Nick and Melissa blushed.

"Payback." Jack said and the four of us laughed.

**-TIMESKIP *10 YEARS LATER*-**

It has been ten years since the incident and we graduated college and high school. Walter and met his wife for two years, Emma, and had a one year old, Jamie Melissa Crawford (Yes named after Melissa), and one on the way Greg Troy for a boy or Joy Faye, he works at a elementary school in Kansas and she works at a nursing home. Jack is my husband for six years and we have a five year old named Alexis Brooke Brewer, Lex for short and a three year old Zachary Raye Brewer, Zach is his nickname, Jack works at a police station in Denver and I work as a self-defense teacher at a public gym. Melissa is married to Nick and have a little boy Ryan Stephen Readington and she works as a doctor and he is high school football/wrestling coach. Jerry and Maria own 'Swag Dancing Studio' and have a little Angelia Rosita Martinez three old. Milton and Julie have a two year old Teresa Quinn Krupnick, and he is a scientist for the government and she is a professor of science at Harvard. Eddie and Hannah are married and have a four year old named Xavier Jason Johnson and own a diner called 'Epic Diner'.

_**The End**_

"**Be yourself; everyone else is taken." –Oscar Wilde**

**That story was deep.**

**WYL,**

**Brooc**


	6. He Can Make Me Smile in the Worst Times

_**He Can Make Me Smile Even When the Worst Happens**_

**AN: This was inspired by the person who came up with this idea. She/he didn't put their name in the review. **

**The warriors are juniors in this one-shot.**

**(((KICK)))**

_Kim's POV_

_I can't believe it. How could this happen, why did it happen?_ These were the questions rushed through my head. He died, my grandfather died. The man I loved so much dies. I'm shocked, I can't move, I can barely breathe. Then it sinks in, and I bolt, I don't where, but I'm going there. I'm at the dojo; it's closed because its 9PM, but the spare key is in the bushes next to the door. I open it and before the alarm goes off I punch in the code 'RUDYISCOL'. I walk to my locker looking for a spare work outfit, and have a black tanktop and black short shorts. _The color matches my feelings, oh well._ I change in the girl's locker room and start working out on the dummy, putting my sadness, anger, and confusion into every punch and kick I send. Then I hear the front door open and see Jack.

His face has confused and questioning look on his face. I look at the clock 11:30PM, it's late but I don't care and turn back to the punching dummy and notice the head is off. _Well, I'll pay Rudy back later._ Then start punching and kicking it again, then feel something warm on my shoulder, I turn around and Jack is still there but closer, so close that we barely have 6 inches between us. I blush at the proximity and back away, my mind replays the conversation just mere hours before. I fight back the tears that are threatening to burst into view of him, "Kim whats wrong? What happen?" he asks. I don't speak, afraid if I do the tears will make an appearance I don't want pity, sympathy, or wanting to show weaknesses, "You can tell me, I won't judge anything you do or say."

"Promise?" I croak in a rough voice.

"I promise on the Wasabi Code." he answered. I think he nodded his head but it's all blurry by my tears. I run to him and start sobbing on him, he was surprised- I could tell because he tensed up- but he hugged me back, whispering sweet nothings into my hair. I balled until I was out of tears and started to have a break down. Jack got me my emergency water bottle and told me to drink, so did. I calmed down after that and sat down on the mats.

I just belted the story out, from beginning to end. He listened and stayed quiet during the whole time. After I finished, he asked me some questions like 'What did you usually do?', or 'What was his nickname for you?' ect, ect. "The saddest thing is I never got to tell him good-bye." I whispered, to him and he pulled me into another hug.

"Kimmy, I know it's not the right timing, per se, but I love you." he said. I was shocked, but this time a good type of shocked. I guess, Jack thought I didn't love him back, because he shot up and bolted out. I just stayed there on the floor, with blood-shot eyes, stuffy nose, red face, and a small smile on my face until I realized I didn't say anything back. _He probably thinks I don't like him back. Stupid Kim! Idiot! Dummy!_ I mentally beat myself up on the way home. _But he loves me back!_ Then, I got started on the best idea I could come up with. _Jack will love this!_ I mentally squealed.

_Jack's POV_

_Stupid! Idiot! Dummy! I shouldn't have told her!_ I screamed at myself. I just walked to the dojo because Kim's parents' called me telling me Kim left and they don't know where she is. I asked them why, but they didn't tell me why and Kim would if she wanted to. I first checked anywhere she could hurt herself, then the dojo, knowing that she works her emotions out by karate, like me.

When I got home I called her parents and told them she was at the dojo, and to not worry. They sighed and hung up. Then, I went to bed, since we had school tomorrow. _And we have school rally tomorrow, yay! *Note the sarcasm*_

Then I went to sleep, dreading to face people tomorrow. Little did I know it was going to best going to the best day of my life.

_No One's POV_

Monday was awkward for the two black belts, but Kim decided to call in a few favors from the principle, cheerleaders, and Julie. It was finally time for the rally for the whole school, and all grades, freshmen to seniors, and Kim was putting all on the line for this to work. "Welcome to your school's once a month school rally, we have a special surprise for a certain person- but first lets welcome your school's football team!" the principle said. Then the whole football team came rush through the doors and started pumping up the crowd," Settle down," he said, then waited for a common peace, "now for the cheerleaders!"

This was Kim's surprise; the cheerleaders carried a wasabi green sign that said, 'Jack Brewer, will you be my boyfriend? –Kim Crawford' and the cheerleaders decorated the sign with apples, people in karate stances, question marks, JB+KC, and hearts. The cheerleaders ran in with the sign and there was a gasp through the whole school then, they heard a voice through the speakers, "Jack I love you, too. Will you be my boyfriend?" the one and only Kimberly Crawford asked.

Soon, everyone turned towards the junior, and he was just shocked beyond words. Then, started to get up and slowly walk towards the blonde and took the microphone from her hands, and spoke one word, "Yes." She couldn't take it any longer; she crashed her lips against his. Her arms snaked around his neck and his hand that wasn't holding the microphone was wrapped around her waist, then teacher grabbed the microphone, before it could be dropped. Then, the most cliché thing that the cheerleaders could do, they did. Apparently one garden club girls, Emily, got her boyfriend, Mike, to make it rain rose petals on top of them.

It all happened when he made her smile even when the worst happens.

_**The End**_

"**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." –Robert Frost**

**I have another idea but it needs work, but still whoever gives me ideas, will get a shout-out!**

**WYL,**

**Brooc**


	7. The Secret

_**The Secret**_

**AN: In this one-shot Jack and Kim are already dating, but it's a secret. A song is in this, **_**You're Biggest Fan**_** by Nick Jonas ft. China Anne McClain (sung by Jack and the girl part is his cousin, Melissa). I randomly got this idea when I was in Math class. M.A.T.H. –Mental Abuse To Humans. ****If you read this AN put poka dots in your review****. The lyrics are from Google. I am working on a truth and dare one just I saw this song and fell in love with it… don't ask how; I usually listen to rock/metal songs, but country songs too.**

**(((KICK)))**

_No One's POV_

Jack and Kim had a secret- they were dating for two months- but if they told anyone… Let's say it wouldn't be pretty. Kim wanted to tell people, so they could finally stop being flirted to, asked out, or touched… inappropriately (for Kim). Jack wanted that too, especially the touching Kim part, - _what she was __his__ girlfriend; he was jealous_- but, he was waiting for the right moment. It was coming soon: Jack finally revealing their relationship to the whole school, by playing the acoustic guitar and singing a song with his cousin, Melissa, in the hallway at their study spot before school. Everyone knew that they were cousins, by their last name, but Melissa was an identical twin to Kai, except her hair was curly; she also had glasses, she did karate as well, but she acted _way_ better than Kai.

Nick Readington, star football, basketball, and baseball player, he does karate once at the Dave's Scorpions but quit and joined Bobby Wasabi when he started being friendly towards Melissa, now he was Melissa's boyfriend. He was about 6ft. 3" and had a buzz cut black hair, stormy gray eyes, he wore glasses too, and was built like Jack but lighter skin color. He was into the arts- art, music, and writing- in fact, they met when he heard her singing and Kim got them together, but that's a different story. He was announcing to the people in the hallway room to be quiet, "Everyone be quiet!" he screamed and walked away.

Jack started strumming his guitar and nodded at Melissa and she returned it. Then they started singing and Jack walked down the hallways towards Kim, Nick walked up behind Melissa then hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek she relaxed and leaned against him, returning the gesture. Then Nick was pulled away from her by his sport buddies.

*****_Jack-__**(Melissa)-Both**_*****

"_Never thought I would but did it_

_Never thought I could did it like that_

_Did it like this_

_Did it like everybody knows_

_That we got something real, shawty_

_I know what I feel so shout it like that_

_shout it like this_

_Listen up everybody knows but you_

_So here it goes_

_Cause I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are, but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_Oooooh_

_Listen, every time you smile for me_

_Takes me a while to bring myself back_

_Cause you're all that_

_**And I just had to let you know**_

_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for ya_

_I can be too loud, __**Cause I don't care**_

_**I let 'em all stare**__ I just want __**everyone to know the truth it's only you**_

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_**(while for me to see)**_

_Playing back the moments_

_And I'm starting to believe_

_**(starting to believe)**_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are_

_but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

(Jack rapping)

_You showed up and you looked so classy_

_Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting_

_You were there from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life now I'm left in awe_

_Stars shine but your light is the brightest_

_And love flies but your love is the highest_

_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_

_A summer like no other you're my L.A. Baby_

(End of rap)

_No I never really noticed,_

_Took a while for me to see_

_**(while for me to see)**_

_Playing back the moments_

_And I'm starting to believe_

_**Starting to believe**_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_**I may not know where we are**_

_**But I know who I am**_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_**Ooooohh**_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_**(Oooooohh)**_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_**But it's you who makes me sing**_

_I may not know where we are_

_But I know who I am,_

_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan.**__**"**_

The crowd erupted into screaming, crying, stomping, whistling, and clapping. Some teachers on their lunch break ran in to see some damages, but left when they saw none. The Wasabi Warriors waited for the audience to slow to a silence. "That was for me wasn't it, Jackie?" Lindsay asked in a sickly sweet song, but before Kim could slap her, Melissa said some things that were totally like her.

"Sorry, Sleaz- I mean Lindsay, but it wasn't for you." she said. Then Lindsay went away; towards Nick and Melissa followed her screaming, "Lindsay, don't you dare you touch my man! Or you will be dealing with a super peeved forth degree black belt!" Let's just say, Lindsay moved to Swathmore after that, and everyone knew to back off Nick, and Nick was pleased he finally have the girls that were throwing themselves at him off his back.

Anyway, back to the present, Jack was starting at the two girls, with a humorous look on his face. Then he jumped back to reality and said, "This song is dedicated to Kim Crawford my girlfriend for two months."

Everyone was shouting at once, "Kick prevails!", "WOOO!", "20 people owe me money!", or even "I knew it! Eddie, pay up!" Jack and Kim snuck off the cafeteria, to have some peace and quiet and just enjoy each other before everyone else was in there.

"I can't believe you did that for us." Kim said in awe. Jack just put his arms around her waist, and dragged her to himself.

"I would do _anything_ for you and us." he said and kissed her, and Jack tilted his head, making the kiss more passionate. When they pulled away, Kim was smiling like a fool, and Jack was finally stress-free for the day. Whenever a guy would get in Kim's personal space- like face to face- Jack was there in a flash, it was quiet funny and hot to Kim when he would do this. Kim was on his arm when she could, because Jack would pick her up between classes and then to the dojo at the end, Jack loved this action because it meant she trusted him enough to take care of her. They knew when to back off eachother, and when to press the envelope, Kim was the best case of this.

One day someone went too far in the flirting game- one sided-, it was on her way to practice- Jack was sick so he couldn't walk her- he kissed her, and she was disgusted with him and pushed him off of her. She flipped him and kicked him in his 'friend'. Then she started to think about Jack, and ran towards the dojo and ignored the questions from the others and ran in the girl's dressing room, locked the door, sat down and cried. The boys tried to get her to tell them what is wrong; then Melissa got an idea, the only one that worked, to call Jack.

When they did called Jack, who was over his cold, and he came running in. He was about to ask where Kim was, then they heard her first sob. Jack kicked down the door (he promised Rudy he would pay for damages) and ran over to Kim and hugged her to himself. The gang left and walked to Phil's, Eddie was hungry and they knew the couple wanted privacy. "Kim what's wrong? Please tell me. I want to be there for you." he talked in a whisper, gentle, yet firm, like he wanted to be sweet and kill the person who did this to her.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Kim said ashamed and catapulted into the story about Brett wanting to be boyfriend and girlfriend again and how she tried to ditch him. "I am pathetic. I couldn't even ditch him. I am so stupid." Kim said to herself and Jack was heartbroken, angry, and felt stupid. He was heartbroken because these things were_ not_true, angry at Brett who kissed _his_ girlfriend, and stupid because he couldn't walk her to practice because he was _sick_.

"Kim, you are not pathetic or stupid. You couldn't ditch him because you are wearing bright orange that anyone could spot from a mile away. You are smart, strong, beautiful, and perfect. Your little quirks like when you like Reece's Pieces better than Reece's Cup even though they are the exact same, make you who _you_ are. I love you." Jack said like he meant it; and he did mean it. Kim was surprised by his last sentence.

"I love you too." Kim said, and Jack crashed their lips together and feels safe and loved. The next day, Jack finds Brett with a smug look on his face until he sees Jack, then he almost pees his pants. Jack… well let's not get into details, but Brett moves, but no one knows where. Kim was on a happy high (you know when you lose control of your actions) and kisses Jack with fiery passion and Jack happily returns, until the gang groans in disgust.

_**The End**_

"**If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude."-Maya Angelou**

**Volla! What do you think?**

**WYL,**

**Brooc**


	8. It All Started with an IM

**_It Started with an IM _**

**My computer is still jacked up.**

**ToughGirl is Kim, KarateBoy is Jack, SwagDancing is Jerry, TheBrain is Milton, and FoodIsMe is Eddie. They are around 18.**

**(((KICK)))**

**ToughGirl** _is online._

**_KarateBoy_** _is online._

SwagDancing _is online._

_FoodIsMe is online._

**_TheBrain_** _is online._

SwagDancing: Hey!

_FoodIsMe_: What's up?

**_TheBrain_**: Hello.

**_KarateBoy_**: Hey guys.

SwagDancing: What's with you guys?

**_TheBrain_**: Studying with Julie. She says hi.

_FoodIsMe_: At Falafel Phil's. Hey Julie.

**_KarateBoy_**: Hi Julie. Kim? You there?

**ToughGirl**: Hey Julie.

**_KarateBoy_**: Are you okay?

**ToughGirl**: Fine.

_FoodIsMe_: What's wrong?

_**TheBrain**_: Julie and I are worried.

**ToughGirl**: Just homework. I suck at Math.

SwagDancing: Me too.

**ToughGirl**: Jerry, you suck at every class.

**_KarateBoy_**: True.

SwagDancing: Not swag, Bro.

_FoodIsMe_: But they are right.

_**TheBrain**_: 100% factual. Even Julie agrees.

**_KarateBoy_**: It's strange. You're good when we study.

**ToughGirl**: Right, well I have to study if I want to pass.

**ToughGirl** _is offline._

**_KarateBoy_**: I'm going to check on her.

**_TheBrain_**: Be her Prince Charming.

_**KarateBoy**__ is offline._

_**TheBrain**_: Do you think they'll do it?

_FoodIsMe_: I hope so.

SwagDancing: Me too.

**-WITH JACK-**

Jack was running to Kim's house, he knew she was lying when she said homework was troubling her. When he knocked on the door of the house Kim opened it with a confused look on her face. "What's really wrong? Kim, do not lie to me." he demanded.

"Well, get in here and I'll tell you." she said and pulled him inside with her. He gave her a puzzled and questioning look. "My parents are getting a divorce, and I have to choose who to live with." she explained quickly. He was shocked, her parents always were nice and loving towards one another, this didn't make any sense at all.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." he said as a thought crossed his mind.

"What do I need to do?" she questioned.

"I need..."

**-NEXT DAY-**

Kim was nervous as all get out, she was shaking, and that wasn't like Kim Diane Crawford at all. It was Saturday and the teachers were nice and didn't give her homework, except her math teacher, Mrs. Hodges, which didn't like her for some reason. Jack stayed all night after calling his parents telling them about the situation, which they agreed was a good idea. He slept next to Kim on her bed and ended in an awkward position, well for him anyways, she pretended to still be asleep. Anyways, Kim took a shower in her bathroom, while Jack went to her older brother's, Walter's, shower since he was in college. Anyway, when they were both dry and ready, they walked to the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"I don't care, just food." he answered. Kim laughed at his comment and shook her head. Jack gave a confused "What?"

"You sound like Eddie, 'Just food'." she said with a giggle. Jack just shook his head with an amused grin smile on his face. Kim decided to cook and make pancakes while Jack got out the plates, silver ware, ect. out of the appropriate places.

When they finished, Jack and Kim washed the dishes while talking about the plan. Kim didn't notice but she was shaking, and Jack grabbed her hands and held them until she stopped. Kim blushed as he did this, she looked into his eyes and saw an emotion that she couldn't place. Jack let go and Kim smiled at him, "Thank you, Jack. This means a lot to me." she said.

Anytime, you're important to me." he said as he blushed, and Kim smiled at him. "Ready to pit the plan into action?" he asked, she furiously nodded her head. "Okay, let's go." he said.

Kim took out towards the dojo with Jack with her by her side, and a smile on her face. The plan was in place, Jerry going to get her parents to come to the dojo, Eddie was going to be a look out, Milton was manning the security cameras being the 'eye in the sky', Jack was getting Rudy out of the dojo, and Kim was locking the door.

It wasn't easy, but Mr. and Mrs. Crawford came to their senses and realized how stupid they were before they really did divorce. Kim was so happy that parents were okay that she kissed Jack. Like lips on lips, lip lock.

When Kim pulled away Jack was spitting out, "Um... Uh... Am I dreaming?" The guys shook their heads, and Kim was pale as a sheet, and the guys snuck off leaving them to sort this out. "So Kimmy, I take it that you like me too?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah... Wait you like me?" she said dazed.

"Yeah, for a while now, actually." he said. She looked at him with a huge smile that doesn't compare to the sun, in Jack's eyes. He pulled her closer and whispered huskily in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend, please?"

Kim shivered with pleasure as it ran down her spine, "Yes, I will." Then she squealed as he pulled her closer by the waist and then kissed her soundly on the lips.

**-NEXT WEEK-**

**TakenTGirl**_ is online._

_**CapturedKBoy**__ is online._

SwagDancing_ is online._

_FoodIsMe is online._

_**TheBrain**__ is online._

**TakenTGirl**: Hi guys!

_**CapturedKBoy**_: Hey Kimmy! ;)

SwagDancing: Heya.

**_TheBrain_**: Salutations.

_FoodIsMe_: Hey. Since when is Jack allowed to call you Kimmy?

**TakenTGirl**: Since he became my boyfriend, right Jackie?

**_CapturedKBoy_**: That's right, she is my Kimmy and I'm her Jackie.

**TakenTGirl**: Yep. I can't believe it's already been a week.

**_CapturedKBoy_**: Yeah. 1 week, 2 hours, 8 minutes, and 31... 32... 33 seconds.

**TakenTGirl**: Awww! You're counting seconds! That's so sweet!

**_CapturedKBoy_**: You're worth it.

SwagDancing: Swag! I knew it!

**_TheBrain_**: What's up with your new usernames?

**TakenTGirl**: Obliviously, I'm dating Jack. He has TAKEN my heart.

**_CapturedKBoy_**: And she has CAPTURED my heart. :* I love you Kimmy!

**TakenTGirl**: I love you too Jackie! :* xoxo

**_CapturedKBoy_**: Kimmy and I have a date tonight.

**TakenTGirl**: I have to get ready!

**_CapturedKBoy_**: It's in three hours Kimmy.

SwagDancing _is offline._

_FoodIsMe is offline._

_**TheBrain**__ is offline._

**TakenTGirl**: But I want to look good for you: make-up, nice clothes, ect.

**_CapturedKBoy_**: No make-up! You look beautiful with out it.

**TakenTGirl**: That's sweet, but I look horrible without it.

**_CapturedKBoy_**: Please, you look adorable without it.

**TakenTGirl**: I'm wearing make-up and that's final!

**_CapturedKBoy_**: You make me cry. :'( Apparently I'm not a good enough boyfriend because I can't convince my girlfriend that she is naturally beautiful.

**TakenTGirl**: Fine I won't wear make-up! Just please don't cry!

**_CapturedKBoy_**: Okay!

**TakenTGirl**: You are lucky I love you.

**_CapturedKBoy_**: I know, I still can't believe it though.

**_The End_**

**"More marriages might survive if their partners realized that sometimes the better comes after the worse." -Doug Larson**

**So I am updating on my iPod and I won't update 'Jack's Cousin' until my computer is better. Sorry. And my life is so f*cked up! I didn't mean to cuss but I have many things going on and people need an answer to many questions. But yeah.**

**-RaySimp1999**


	9. Facebook

**_Facebook_**

**A/N: My computer is still not fixed.**

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Eddie J**: Normal People:

I love it when my girl/boyfriend tells me she/he loves me.

Me:

I love it when the microwave tells me my food is ready.

**Frank S**: That's because the microwave is the only thing that talks to you!

**Jerry M**: Frank, why don't you just stfu and leave everyone alone.

**Eddie J.** and **4 others** like this.

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Kim C**: Ways to get killed by me:

1.) Touch my phone

2.) Touch me when I am asleep

3.) Touch my food

**Jack B**: 4.) Call her 'Kimmy'

**Rudy G.** and **3 others** like this.

**Kim C**: Eh... True.

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Laniee C**. to **Kim C**: Rolf!

**Kim C.** to **Laniee C**: LshIdmtamsfo

**Kim C**: Do you know what that means?

**Laniee C**: Laughing so hard I dropped my taco and my sombrero fell off.

**Laniee C**: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! I SAID 'BOOM'!

**Kim C**: ... BEST. MOM. EVER!

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Kim C.** changed their status from **Single** to **In A Relationship**.

**Kim C**: Jack and I got together!

**Jack B. **changed their status from **Single** to** In A Relationship**.

**Jack B**: Kim and I are dating! I can now call her Kimmy!

**Kim C**: And I can call him Jackie!

**Seaford High (768 people)**, **The Brewer Family (79 people)**, **The** **Crawford** **Family (65 people)** liked this.

**Kim C**: Wow, who knew 912 people wanted us together?

**Jack B**: I don't know.

**Milton K**: *facepalms*

**Jerry M**: *facepalms*

**Eddie J**: *facepalms*

**Rudy G**: *facepalms*

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Milton K.** to** Julie Andrews**: Happy Birthday

**Julie A**: Awwww! What did you get me?

**Milton K**: You see that blue Mustang?

**Julie A**: Yeah...

**Milton K**: A new SCIENTIFIC CALCULATOR that color!

**Julie A**: I needed a new one!

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Jerry M.** to **Jack B**: Why did the chicken cross the road?

**Jack B**: Why?

**Jerry M**: To get to the gay guy's house.

**Jack B**: Knock. Knock.

**Jerry M**: Who's there?

**Jack B**: The chicken.

**Jerry M**: That's my joke!

**Kim C**: Well it wouldn't make work since he is dating ME!_ 100% FEMALE!_

**Jack B. **and **3 others** like this.

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Jack B**: I love you more!

**Kim C**: That's impossible, because I love you more!

**Jack B**: On a scale from 1-10 how much do you love me?

**Kim C**: Sideways 8... :)

**Jack B**: ... Okay that was clever. ;)

**Kim C**: ;)

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Donna T**: I lost 5 pounds!

**Kim C**: Did you finally remove your make-up from your face?

**Jack B. **and **75 others** like this.

**_(((KICK)))_**

**Jack B.** to **Kim C**: Hey, Babe, you up for tonight?

**Rudy G**: What are you two doing?

**Jack B**: Movie Night. ALONE!

**Kim C**: No, I'd rather eat Milton's cake than see you!

**Jack B**: Period?

**Kim C**: ... Yes ...

**Jack B**: I'll be over in 10 mins with chocolate, movies, blankets, Tylenol, and japanese take-out.

**Kim C**: This is why I love you. :) :*

_**The End**_

**WYL,**

**RaySimp1999**


End file.
